彡 ᖇEGIᑎᗩ'ᔕ ᗪᗩᑌGᕼTEᖇ 彡 - OC One Shot
by ElaQueen
Summary: What do you think if i told you that The Evil Queen of the Wish World had a daughter? And this daughter, she was a powerful sorcerer. This is the Mab's Story, the Regina's Daughter, in the Wish World.


**༻༺**

 **The story of Regina's Daughter / Mab's Story – An Original Character by ElaQueen.**

 **༻༺**

 **彡 ᗰᗩᗷ'ᔕ ᔕTOᖇY 彡**

This is the story of Regina and her daughter Mab. This is the story of a young woman, and her fight to restart her family and find herself.

It all begun when The Evil Queen created the Wish World, for Emma Swan. On this place, everything was supposed to be equal, except because The Evil Queen of the Wish World lost her magic powers, and couldn't cast the curse.

For those reasons, she couldn't have her revenge. For many years, she tried to find the way, but she couldn't.

She was Persecuted from her enemies and the people that she hurted in the past. And she would've died if her loyal huntsman didn't save her in the process.

When The Evil Queen of the Wish World lost her magic, the hearts of her collections were returned to the slaves that were still alive. Many of her courses and punishments were relieved, and her prisoners liberated.

One of these slaves was The Huntsman. He was released of his charges, returned his heart, and he was set to freedom.

When his heart was in his chest, he immediately felt again. His freedom, his family wolfs, all those things that he lost when the Queen slaved him. But, for some reason, he felt empty and lonely, like if something was missing. Of course He didn't know yet, but his heart and his soul still belonged to the Queen, but for a better and noble reason.

One month later, he was in the east of the Enchanted Forest, on the limits of the Midas's Kingdom, when he saw a crowd of people, with sticks and torches, chasing someone. That someone was the old Evil Queen.

Itwas then, he had realized that he had missed her, since the day that she fled her palace without her magic powers. He would try to save her at all costs.

He ran with the wolves, with all his strength. His furry friends helped him to distract and scare people from the crowd.

Meanwhile, he found her. She was hiding, swimming in the Nostos Lake. She was submerged, holding her breath, near the wooded shore. Immediately, His brave heart started to accelerate. He couldn't believe how much he missed her.

Just there, on this predicament, in this Lake, she looked like the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen. But He knew her well enough. Then, he realized that he was in love with her. Maybe he had always been in love with her, since the day that he found out how she had suffered.

It was then, when she was drinking the mystic water, that she saw him. First she felt scared of him, but then she saw the way that He looked her, and for some strange reason, she felt safe again.

They reunited again, and now no one was a master or a slave. They first turned in partners, and later they became friends.

She was sad, because she thought that when she swam in the Nostos Lake, she would regain her powers. But it didn't happen exactly like this. The first curse that she freed herself from, was the one that prevented her from conceiving babies. She didn't know absolutely nothing about this effect.

With the time, their relationship was growing up, and it became a strong feeling of love, support, and protection between the both. They were inseparable, and now she was a part of his wolf pack.

They went to live to a little palace on the west limits of The Impenetrable Forest. These places belonged to Reginas father, Henry, and she knew it perfectly. They were safe in this place.

They were married with the blessing of the local people, who didn't know about the past of the brunette.

Everything seemed to be perfect for both. Regina's magic began to manifest itself, little by little, especially that day, when she felt different inside. She was expecting a baby and they couldn't be happier and be more in shock than ever. They were happy.

The first born was a precious, beautiful and gorgeous little girl. She had her mother's beauty, and her father's eyes. Her hair was like her mother's hair, but she had her father's strength. She was so pure, so innocent, so magical, and it was the way that she grew up. They named her Mab, like the ancient sorceress of prophecy, The Queen Mab.

Queen Mab was half fairy and half woman, who embodied in the spirit of her tortuous kingdom – the Impenetrable Forest. She was both playful and deadly in equal measures. Mab was a powerful Pagan fairy goddess but as Christianity came on the rise man turned away from her and the "Old Ways" causing her to lose much of her power and influence.

The people of this little village believed in one prophecy, that she will return and she will reincarnate in a baby girl to complete her ultimate agenda, it is therefore to eradicate the New Religion and restore mankind's belief in the Old Ways so that she and her world don't disappear forever. The only girl born in the sign of the prophecy was the Regina and Grahams daughter.

 **彡 ᗰᗩᗷ'ᔕ ᑕᕼIᒪᗪᕼOOᗪ 彡**

Her childhood was the most perfect one. She was growing up surrounded by her parents, her godmother, Maleficent, her Fairy godmother Tinkerbell, and her grandmother Cora, who had reconciled with her daughter.

Her father, was teaching her to hunt perfectly, with respect for the animals, depredator and prey; and her mom, her grandmother and godmother, they were teaching her black magic. Meanwhile, Tinkerbell showed her the white magic.

When she was eight years old, her parents had another child, a baby boy named Henry, like her grandfather. She was so happy to take care of her little brother, and she wanted to teach him all that she knew.

She was becoming a powerful sorceress, despite her young age. Their family was amazed for her continuous improvement, and her awesome power. By the time she turned ten years, she was more powerful than her teachers.

For her tenth birthday, they made her a beautiful Birthday party. This day, maybe, was the most perfect day in her life, and also the most hard and painful one. For a strange reason, Tinkerbell never arrived at her birthday party. When the party was almost over, a group of strangers arrived in the village, killing the people and burning everything. The same way, those killers burst in the little castle and killed Maleficent with a powerful weapon.

Mab was in shock. She didn't know what's going on. Cora tried to protect her, meanwhile her father did the same with his wife and his little boy. When those men came to the party room, they tried to cast the sleeping curse on Regina, using a poison dart. But instead, Graham was the one who got eliminated, he fell asleep on the floor, before the eyes of his family.

Then, Those monsters trapped Regina and murdered her little son, in her own arms. The old evil queen let out a scream of frightening pain, and she broke in tears, seeing how they finished with her family. Her last look of pain was to her beloved daughter, who survived along with her grandmother, as they separated them forever.

The murderers who remained in the room, went to the old woman and the girl, to make them share the destiny of the small Henry. It was then that little Mab reacted, letting out in a scream all her power, against those evil ones, and killed every one.

Since this awful event, Cora was taking care of Mab, and she tried to find her daughter Regina but this was in vain. Mab and Cora Protected Graham's body with magic, and they buried little Henry. They, sadly, couldn't save him.

Mab was very confused and angry about what had happened. She couldn't understand what had happened, and she couldn't forgive what they had done to her. For this reason, for her feelings in those moments, She couldn't wake up her father, with her true love kiss.

She and Cora were waiting for Regina, but she never came back. With the time, a strong rumors came that the Queen was murdered too. Because of this, they made a symbolic grave for her too, next to her son's grave.

When Mab was fifteen years old, she was completely alone. Cora died a few months before her birthday, full of sadness.

Then, she swore that she will never stop looking for a way to wake up her father, and she fulfilled her oath. She discovered the reality of her world, and the existence of Regina Mills.

The new curse to gather the nine kingdoms, It ends with her home, leaving the wish world in darkness and desolation, and in another dimension.

The time has come, she protected her fathers urn, a few possessions, and she took her black horse, she took some magic beans from this world, and she began her travel to find Regina Mills, her other mother. She wanted to wake up her father, more than anything in all universe.

Maybe this story will continue...


End file.
